


Hero

by strikecommanding



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Gang Rape, Knives, Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikecommanding/pseuds/strikecommanding
Summary: When you find yourself surrounded by Los Muertos in an alleyway, you don't think your situation can get any worse.But then a hero comes along, and things get so much fucking worse.





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing something for others to read in like seven years, so please be gentle with me! :'D

You’d heard all the horror stories about what happens to naïve little tourists who go travelling on their own, but that’s all they’d ever been for you: stories. You thought you’d travelled enough to gain a good amount of street smarts, and you were positive you wouldn’t get yourself into a situation more dangerous than an overpriced tourist trap. You certainly didn’t expect anything disastrous to come of your latest trip to Dorado, a quaint little Mexican city far from the more bustling and industrial areas.

Yet here you were, caught in a pitch black alleyway and being wrestled to the ground by a number of large men far stronger than you. In the darkness you could hardly make sense of where one man ended and another began; you could only tell the bodies apart by the colorful, fluorescent ink that stained their skin in skeletal patterns. Struggling against them had been useless, so you opened your mouth to scream.

Abruptly, a rough hand slammed over your mouth and kept you quiet. You shut your eyes tight and whined pathetically into the man’s palm when you felt his breath hot against your ear. “You don’t wanna do that, _niña_. Unless you want your fucking teeth bent back.”

His threat turned your blood to ice and sent tremors all throughout your body, stopping at your toes as your legs were hoisted over another man’s shoulders. The glow of pale blue phalanges tattooed to the back of his hands gave you some sense of what he was doing– not that you needed any more hints to understand what was about to happen to you. He brandished a switch blade and began tearing your shorts off of you with a few skillful flicks of his wrist. You let out a fearful, pathetic cry as your shorts and panties fell around you in shreds.

The man kneeling between your legs loomed over you, and you could just make out his eyes within the sockets of his skull tattoo. He gave you a sickening grin as he slowly removed his belt and pulled his zipper down. “Hush now. Be a good girl.”

He rubbed the head of his cock against you briefly before pushing himself in dry, dragging a muffled cry of pain from your throat. His entire length forced its way into you slowly and deliberately, ensuring that you felt everything as it tore through your sensitive insides. After granting you the briefest moment of reprieve, he started to move.

The pain reanimated you with new life and fight as you flailed against the numerous hands that had you pinned to the asphalt. You cried and screamed against the palm smothering the lower half of your face, hoping that somebody, anybody, would hear you. All it took was the feeling of a cool, sharp blade against your jugular to make you fall silent once again.

Trembling, you looked up to meet the eyes of the man inside you. As he used your body to work himself over, his breath came out in rough, heavy huffs that made you sick to your stomach. He traced the knife down the nape of your neck, to your collarbones, and to the cut of your tank top in order to split the fabric right down the middle. The tip of the blade caught your bra on its way down, completely exposing your body to the men surrounding you. Once the man deemed you sufficiently bare, he returned the blade to the crook of your neck and sped up his pace.

Paralyzed by the fear brought on by that knife, you had no choice but to lie there and take it. The searing pain between your legs had numbed down to a dull ache now that your body had unwillingly grown slick around the man’s cock, but your mental anguish was still very much alive. You couldn’t believe this was happening. And there were so many of them, all leering down at you and waiting patiently for their turn inside you… The thought pushed even more tears out of your eyes as you prayed for a savior.

Your wishful thinking was cut short by the loud, ugly sound of the man on top of you reaching his climax. His hips stuttered as the head of his cock kissed your cervix, shooting his load directly into your womb. Your scream of protest died in your throat as the absolute shock and horror of your situation consumed you. He left you with a wicked grin as another man fell between your legs to take his place.

The next man was thicker, able to ease into you with the lubrication of the previous man’s load but still meeting enough resistance from your walls to make him groan. The burning stretch made you shake your head frantically as you searched for any conceivable way out of this ordeal. Your eyes darted around wildly, hoping to find some way to draw the attention of any passers-by to this alleyway.

In your haste, you happened to notice a peculiar red glow in an alley some feet away. The small area was even more shrouded in darkness than the one you currently occupied, so you thought your eyes were just deceiving you, tricking you into thinking you saw a hero where there was none at all. As you stared longer, however, you undeniably found the silhouette of a person. As you worked out his anatomy in the shadows, you found that he was quite tall and built, and the thin red glow was coming from some sort of mask over his eyes. You didn’t know if he could see you through that mask, but you were hopeful in that his body was angled directly towards you. You squirmed a bit more violently and let out muffled cries of distress to get his attention.

As incoherent as your cries for help were, you were sure they got the message across. You thought anyone would have immediately jumped into action upon discovering such a horrific sight, but the man remained still as a statue. He clenched and unclenched his fists at his sides for a moment, but he did nothing beyond that. Your brows furrowed as you stared at him with wild eyes, wordlessly asking him why he wasn’t trying to help you.

“Look at me, _puta_ ,” the man between your legs commanded, his rough fingers finding your chin and forcing you to look up at him. He forced you to stare at him and watch his expression unravel in absolute ecstasy as he found his release inside you, and you trembled as that disgusting sight burned itself into your memory.

He was quickly replaced by the next man in line, and you returned your attention to the mysterious figure in the adjacent alleyway. At this point, the hand keeping your mouth shut had grown a little more lax, so you took that opportunity to let out a weak, “H-help me, please…!”

The figure just stared back at you, still doing nothing to indicate if he’d even heard you at all. Rather than become frustrated with his lack of a response, you were just dumbfounded. Who would come across something so obscene and simply do nothing?

Two more men came inside you before they suddenly decided to flip you over. You shuddered, cheek flat against the dirty ground and ass raised high, at the feeling of multiple loads oozing out of your abused pussy. The next man slapped your ass and groaned in satisfaction as he slipped into you with ease. Grabbing handfuls of your supple cheeks, he pushed and pulled you onto his cock at a steady pace meant to make you really feel the throbbing ache between your legs.

You whimpered at the sensation but tried to stuff it away in some other part of your mind. For now, you wanted to focus on the masked stranger who was watching your suffering with indifference.

Except he wasn’t indifferent, apparently. He seemed to _like_ what he was seeing, evident in the way he tugged on his cock in long, slow strokes. You were so stunned you thought you weren’t seeing things correctly, but staring at him for a few more seconds confirmed that he was in fact getting off from watching you. Mouth agape from pure shock, you raised your eyes to where you thought his were behind that glowing red visor. If he could see the despair on your face, he wasn’t deterred. If anything, you thought his hand started moving faster.

You were so distracted by the stranger’s appalling actions that you hadn’t noticed the other man pull out of your pussy and press himself against your second hole. Only when he began pushing in did you jolt back to life and throw your arm back weakly, pushing against his hips in a desperate attempt to keep him out. “No, please! N-not there!”

He just laughed cruelly and tossed your arm out of the way, forcing his cock into you as your hands scrambled for purchase on the gritty asphalt. You screamed as his girth ripped through your unprepared insides, and you noticed that none of the men were bothering to shut you up anymore. Maybe they’d grown confident that your cries for help would go ignored. Hell, the only person you did manage to call over was some pervert who was getting off on your suffering. You looked back up at the man in question and you were dismayed to hear him let out a faint groan as he worked his hand even faster. Apparently he liked hearing you scream.

Utterly defeated, you slumped there and allowed these men to have their way with you until they were satisfied. You remained in that humiliating position on your front, rocking forward as they fucked you without reserve. You flinched whenever you felt a hot spray of cum shoot across your back and you crinkled your nose whenever it got in your hair. But you’d grown more or less numb to what these gang members were doing to you. Now, your focus was entirely on this stranger who was watching your degradation and pleasuring himself to it. After watching him watching you unwillingly get fucked for hours and do nothing about it but jerk off, you couldn’t believe you ever thought he would help you. The hatred you felt for him was different from what you felt for the men who assaulted you, used you, and were now leaving you in that alleyway, naked and exhausted. They were reprehensible for having done it, but that man had just watched. That, in itself, was a different kind of cruelty that made your blood boil.

However, you were far too tired to do anything about it now. You lay on your side, trying to curl into yourself and forget about the throbbing ache in your lower regions. You just wanted to remain undisturbed for a while.

Unfortunately, you couldn’t even have that. A strong, firm hand gripped your shoulder suddenly and pushed you gently to lie on your back. You peered up at the peeping tom, now able to get a better idea of his appearance since he’d stepped out of the shadows and into the soft glow of the moonlight. You’d been right about his figure; he was just as big as those gang members, if not bigger. His hairline and his silver locks indicated to you that he was an older man, but you couldn’t tell much else about him. His face and expression were a mystery to you, hidden behind that mask.

Your eyes dropped from his face to his cock, which was rock hard and still being gently stroked by his right hand. The tip was flushed red and he was leaking pre-cum, as if he’d been holding himself back from having even a single orgasm the entire time he was watching you. You figured he didn’t want to drop his load unless it was inside of you too.

Rather than settle between your legs, however, he remained standing over you, looking down at you and tilting his head as if appraising you. He suddenly dropped to one knee, and then both as he straddled your chest and slipped his fingers into your mouth to keep it open. As his thumb hooked over your lower jaw, he stroked himself at a much faster pace and let out a deep, throaty groan. You shifted uncomfortably beneath his weight. He was too dignified for sloppy seconds, then.

“Y-you… bastard,” you managed hoarsely, slurring over the digits pressed against your tongue. You were too exhausted to show the true extent of your anger in your expression or your words. Your outburst seemed to have no effect on the man though, as he steadily pumped his thick cock right before your eyes. He squeezed out heavy beads of pre-cum, and you flinched slightly as they landed on your chin. “You s-sick fuck… Wh-why didn’t you… help me…”

The man said nothing, simply working his hand harder and faster to bring himself closer to release. You winced and tried to turn your head to the side, bracing yourself for the inevitable spurt of hot cum all over your face. He didn’t let you get away that easily, however, as his thumb against your molars was a painful reminder to stay fucking still. You shut your eyes tight as the first shot of his load painted a long, thick stripe across your face, and you whimpered softly in protest as the rest of it was emptied down your throat. Groaning softly, he wiped himself off on your lips and seemed to be staring down at you expectantly. You eventually understood what he wanted and begrudgingly swallowed.

Having apparently been satisfied, he backed off of you and pulled himself to his feet. You looked away as he tucked himself back into his pants and zipped up. You just wanted him gone as soon as possible so you could go back to not existing for a little while.

As he picked up his belongings, which seemed to consist solely of a huge rifle, he turned his back on you and started to leave the alleyway. But something stopped him, and you were about to snap at him to just fuck off already when he spoke up first. “There was a point in time where I would have helped you.”

You stared at his broad back, your chest frailly rising and falling as you listened to him quietly.

He glanced at you over his shoulder before walking off, leaving you behind. “Not anymore, though.”

**Author's Note:**

> was that even sexy? i don't know what sexy is anymore. i think this was just kind of sad and weird
> 
> also that ending was so cheesy lmfao forgive me
> 
> anyway it's pretty bare rn but you can check out my blog at strikecommanding.tumblr.com <3


End file.
